


please stay for awhile now

by finnhoe



Series: it starts in my toes (or my wrist and your elbow) [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Ace rey, First Date, First Kiss, M/M, Soulmate AU, bonus poe being bff's with an old lady, silly cute shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 12:58:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6330169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finnhoe/pseuds/finnhoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>poe and finn's first date, first hand holding, first makeout sesh and finn finds out that poe loves old people and cats and butt grabbing</p>
            </blockquote>





	please stay for awhile now

**Author's Note:**

> hope ur ready for an onslaught of fluff and of course, our very own Panicked™ finn
> 
> update:  
> if you read this within the first hour or so after it was released, i accidentally posted the rough draft and not the finished one!! but its all good now!

Finn’s hands are sweating on the steering wheel as he drives to an address about fifteen minutes away from his own house. He’s been on dates before, but not like  _ this _ . Not on a first date with the person that he already knows he’s going to spend the rest of his life with.

 

But, you know, no pressure.

 

As he waits at a stoplight, he adjusts the white t-shirt that fits snug under his navy blue casual blazer. He told Poe that he should just aim for a dressy casual thing, because Finn isn’t literally made of money so they have to settle for a nice ish restaurant. 

 

Hopefully Poe is okay with ‘ish’ things because that’s Finn’s whole life.

 

Finn chose the blazer and t-shirt with a pair of black skinny jeans and his matching black converse to tie it off. He even washed his shoes for the occasion. Poe is a lucky man.

 

He pulls up in front of a cute little house which is in the middle of an older neighborhood. There’s an old couple sitting out on their porch together, appearing to both be reading a book. Finn thinks to himself that they’re adorable and he hopes to be there one day.

 

Well, he doesn’t want to be old, but he wants to have a life partner.

 

Speaking of life partner, Finn remembers what he’s here for. He turns the car off and checks himself over one more time before getting out and shutting the door. He’s careful not to scuff his converse against the concrete because he does have a tendency to drag his feet.

 

He spots a white cat with an orange sparkly collar hat appears to be guarding the house. The cat sits in front of the house on the yard, and its green eyes are watching Finn almost like it’s judging him. Finn remembers Poe mentioning that he has a cat named Stuart. He also remembers him mentioning a white and orangey-brown pitbull puppy, BB-8, but Finn doesn’t see it.

 

Finn bends down a few feet away from the cat and holds his hand out, so he doesn’t scare the animal. He makes a clicking sound with his mouth and whispers, “Hi, Stuart.”

 

The cat looks at him for a second before making a cute purr sound and sniffs at his hand before rubbing his head onto Finn. Finn feels his heart melt because he has always had a soft spot for cats and this one likes him already. The most important one.

 

Finn allows Stuart to rub on his legs for a few more moments, before scratching the cat’s head and getting up. He’s suddenly overtaken with a wave of nervousness because this is all a Very Big Deal and he doesn’t want to Fuck This Up.

 

He doesn’t want to be the first person that is broken up with by their soulmate.

 

He clears his throat to himself and straightens his blazer, while Stuart watches him curiously. Finn nods once at the cat before walking to the door.

 

Finn is overwhelmed by how cute Poe’s front porch is. It has a few flower plants in pots, and there’s a little wooden bench with a cat bed on it. The flowers are orange roses and white daisies, and the cat bed is a coordinating white. Poe put in the thought to parallel these with his pets.

 

Finn thinks it’s the cutest thing he’s ever seen.

 

But then he knocks on the door, and Poe opens it almost immediately like he was waiting by it. And then he sees how Poe has effortlessly styled his curly black hair to swoop in a small fringe, with a loose strand of hair on his forehead. He examines the worn brown leather jacket paired with a white button up shirt that has a few buttons undone, and Finn wonders how Poe looks so much like Prince Eric.

 

Finn sees the black skinny jeans that mirror his own, except these are rolled up on the bottom and are paired with black and white vans that are just the slightest scuffed up. How in the fuck did he score such an angelic and ethereal being in the lottery of fate?

 

And he thinks that no, this is the cutest thing he has ever seen.

 

Finn regains eye contact with Poe, who has a stupidly attractive smug smirk on his face. “See something you like, buddy?”

 

The light rose color gracing Poe’s cheeks contradicts his words. Finn smiles and allows himself another look at Poe up and down just because he can. “Maybe just a bit,” Finn jokes, and okay maybe he’s blushing too at Poe’s equally examining looks.

 

Poe winks and steps out of his door, locking it behind him with a key he pulls from his pocket. “So, where are we going?” Poe turns around and asks, his eyes harnessing an almost childlike excitement.

 

Finn shrugs, lips raising up into a smirk. “You won’t know ‘til we get there,” he teases, beginning to walk to his black Toyota Camry that is parked very neatly, thank you very much, in front of the lawn. Finn is a master at parallel parking.

 

“I literally hate surprises more than I hate BB-8 taking a giant shit on my floor,” Poe retorts, a whiny element lacing his normally smooth voice.

 

Finn smiles and shakes his head, feeling a weird shock flow through him. It’s similar to the feeling he got when they first met, and the feeling he got when Poe kissed him on the cheek. He swears that if he gets this same feeling every time Poe does or says something extra cute for the rest of their lives, he might not survive.

 

Finn is pulled out of his thoughts by hearing Poe yell a, “See you later, Mrs. and Mr. P!”, to the elderly couple still sitting on their porch that Finn had completely forgotten about.

 

The lady shouts back, “Be safe, use protection!” And Finn can swear she winks at Poe, who throws his head back in a laugh before turning his attention back to Finn, who stood and watched the exchange.

 

And Finn sees Poe’s unrelenting kindness, he sees the setting sun illuminate the back of the dark enticing curls that Finn wants to bury his hands into. He feels such a strong compulsion to protect this person, no matter what it takes.

 

He forces himself to stop being so fucking lame and to make a joke, “That your soulmate?”

 

Poe grins a cheeky smile and replies, “Only if the one I’ve got right now doesn’t measure up.”

 

Finn raises his hands in surrender and thinks that Poe is going to be the death of him before he unlocks his car and opens the passenger door for Poe, gesturing at him to get in the car. He tips an invisible fedora and puts on a gleaming smile as he says, “M’lady,” and winks.

 

Poe chimes a clear laugh, raising a perfect middle finger to Finn as he gracefully gets into the car. Finn gently shuts the door behind him, and he’s smiling to himself, still overflowing with bliss.

 

Finn quickly crosses the front of the car to get into the driver’s seat, not wanting to waste a minute of his precious time with Poe. He sits and turns the ignition before plugging his phone into the aux and is about to put on the music he listens to before realizing that not everyone likes the classic rock and hip hop that he does.

 

“Favorite artist. Go,” Finn prompts, thumb hovering over the keyboard on his phone, ready to search for the answer Poe gives him.

 

Poe suddenly looks panicked, wracking his mind for an answer. He somehow still looks enchanting with a furrow between his eyebrows and eyes looking up, willing an answer to come.

 

“Finn, that’s the hardest question you could ever ask me. I honestly have no clue like I listen to shit that’s anywhere from Mumford and Sons to Sam Smith to Tupac,” Poe makes hand gestures as he says this, and Finn realizes how expressive and animated he is.

 

Also, Poe has such a wide variety of music taste, and Finn swears it’s turning him on.

 

“Oh god, you listen to Tupac, too. I can already tell we are going to work out just fine,” Finn winks at Poe, who looks slightly relieved before a small smile spreads across his face.

 

Poe reaches for the phone in Finn’s hand, who wordlessly gives it to him. Finn just knows he won’t disappoint. Finn allows himself to scan over Poe’s features. He notices how truly defined his mate’s cheekbones are, and how well his hair compliments him. He even notices Poe’s goddamn fingernails, and how there’s dirt underneath them, which has to be from the piloting Poe mentioned.

 

Suddenly, a song comes over the speakers and Finn immediately recognizes it, because it’s in his music library. “I went through your music and picked,” Poe shrugs, “I’m gonna make myself a playlist now.” 

 

Poe goes right back to scrolling through the music library, as if it is his own phone. Finn feels a warmth radiate from his chest. He places his hands on the wheel, driving forward, before he suddenly realizes that he, like, hasn’t touched Poe since he said goodbye the first time. This is not okay. At all.

 

He glances over at Poe, who is still intently focused on having the role of DJ. Finn takes this as a perfect opportunity to slyly reach over the center console and lightly hold on to the middle of Poe’s left thigh, fingers brushing the inside of his leg.

 

He tries to do this furtively, but it only makes him feel a burning longing to just reach his hand further up Poe’s thigh to see how Poe reacts to his touch. You know, just for science.

 

But alas, he can’t do that quite yet, so he has to settle for the quiet hitch of Poe’s breath and for the way that when he glances over he sees Poe bite his lip, trying to regain his focus on the phone. Finn considers it mission accomplished.

They drive like this, with Finn’s hand revelling in the warmth of Poe’s thigh. At some point, Poe managed to intertwine his fingers with Finn’s that rest on his leg. Finn felt his heart melt into an actual puddle in his chest at this sweet gesture.

 

Finn pulls up to the valet parking of the restaurant, (begrudgingly) sliding his hand off Poe’s thigh, he turns to him and says, “Stay so I can open you door.”

 

Poe looks at him with a small endearing smile, and Finn squeals but, you know, on the inside. He has to stay composed. Composed is Finn’s middle name.

 

Finn swiftly pulls around the front of the car and tosses the keys to the valet before opening the door for Poe. And honestly, did someone tell Poe that life isn’t a red carpet? He steps out looking fit as ever, his biceps barely flexing as he grabs the door and side of the car to get out. He’s looking at the ground before he lifts his head and meets Finn’s eyes, who is, like, having a fucking heart attack watching this.

 

“You’re like… really hot,” Finn slaps himself internally as he says this, because Poe deserves poems and poems of eloquent words describing his beauty. Finn is talking like fucking pretentious words like enthralling, bewitching, resplendent.

 

Poe just looks at him for a second and laughs, movie star face turning into a ray of sunshine. “You’re like, really hot, too,” Poe smiles and presses a chaste kiss on to the bottom of Finn’s jaw. Which was totally not fair because it leaves Finn with an insatiable longing for more.

 

Finn beams and settles with grabbing Poe’s hand, leading him into the restaurant. He already knows Poe is getting looks by a few men and some women, because honestly, look at him. Finn feels a surge of protectiveness and possessiveness run through him, even though he doesn’t agree with it because Poe is his own man and knows how to protect himself, even from these people that don’t really pose a threat.

 

But, still.

 

Finn lets himself make eye contact with a couple of the men and women, as if he can speak telepathically and say, ‘sorry, sweetie ;) he’s mine’.

 

He snorts to himself as they wait in line to check in, amusing himself with the idea of transforming into a Pokemon and challenging all the people who were taking an interest in Poe. Haha, a POEkemon.

 

“What’s funny?” Poe nudges Finn’s shoulder with his own, looking at the side of Finn’s face expectantly, eyes scanning over the sturdy jawline and cheekbones.

 

Finn begins to smile as he turns to look at Poe and just snickers, “Poekemon.”

 

Poe mirrors Finn’s laugh and repeats, “Pokemon?”

 

Finn nods as solemnly as he can and assures, “Poekemon.”

 

Poe’s eyes dart down to Finn’s (nice lips, very nice, Poe observes) and makes eye contact with him again before saying, “Maybe Pokemon will be our always.”

 

Finn throws his head back and laughs loudly because he definitely was not expecting that, as Poe’s nose scrunches up and his shoulders shake in his own laugh. He rests his forehead on Finn’s shoulder, still snickering to himself as Finn smiles at the head of curls and without thinking, places a gentle kiss there.

 

God, Poe is dead ass one day going to kill Finn with how cute he is. Finn’s poor, fragile heart can’t take it.

 

Poe lifts his head again, and they realize that their faces are suddenly super close, like, really close. Poe’s smile slowly leaves his face, and he’s so caught up in how intensely he wants, wants to just barely tip his head up and capture Finn’s lips between his own.

 

Finn senses this, because his eyes begin to flutter shut and Poe is starting to lean in and holy shit, Finn is about to die if he doesn’t get to kiss Poe right thi-

 

“Gentlemen? Can I get a name?” The host’s voice rings through the air and the energy between them falls, along with Finn’s heart. He’s cursing the host and his whole entire family in his head before he has to remind himself he has plenty of time for kissing Poe. He just needs to wait.

 

“Shit, sorry, yeah, it’s under Finn,” Finn clears his throat and looks at the man, whose cheeks are slightly red, probably embarrassed from interrupting them.

 

As the host checks the list, Finn shoots an almost apologetic look to Poe, although he’s not quite sure what he’s sorry for. Poe musters up a smile and winks at him, as if he’s saying, ‘don’t worry, we’ve got time’.

 

Finn lets a smile spread across his face again as he follows the host, Poe trailing with their hands still intertwined.

 

The man stops them at a booth, and Finn immediately notices how nice the table looks with a pink rose as the centerpiece. Poe’s hand, unfortunately, leaves Finn’s as they sit opposite each other.

 

They both smile a thank you at the host as he hands them their menus and leaves.

 

“I think we just about gave him a heart attack,” Poe giggles and knocks his vans against Finn’s converse.

“No, I think we gave him a show. It was like he got his own personal romantic movie right in front of him. He should be paying us for the entertainment,” Finn smiles, winking at Poe. He gives himself an internal high five because, damn, that was smooth.

  
  


Poe snorts and shakes his head before turning his attention to the menu. Finn would be lying if he doesn’t watch Poe. He sees how his fingertips lightly slide down the menu, how even while sitting he holds his shoulders back, exuding a careful and gentle confidence. He lets his eyes scan over the long dark eyelashes, the way the light is reflecting off the top of his cheekbones, and making the shadows all the more shallow.

  
  


He’s caught when Poe looks up at him, realizing Finn never took his eyes off his face. A light blush graces his cheeks, and Finn sees how it matches the flowers on the table. He knows there are stars in his eyes right now, because Poe is looking at him the same way.

  
  


Finn wills himself to look away before he gets too lost in Poe’s eyes, looking back over his menu. What he doesn’t see is Poe biting his lip and scanning over Finn’s face before doing the same and trying to decide what he wants.

  
  


“Do you think they serve chicken tenders?” Poe inquires, because honestly all he wants is some chicken tenders with ranch and some chocolate milk.

  
  


If Finn is being honest, he just felt his heart melt into goo again. God, Poe is making him so lame. And yet, he couldn’t want anything more.

  
  


“I think they’ll give you whatever you want, love,” Finn smiles earnestly, always aiming to please. 

 

There’s a beat of silence, and then, “And what if I want you?” Poe smirks, knowing exactly what he’s doing.

 

Finn sharply inhales, and he doesn’t think he will ever get used to Poe talking like this to him.

 

“You’ve already got me,” Finn shrugs, heart pounding with the need and fervent desire to kiss him.

  
  


Poe is about to reply, but is cut off by the waitress arriving, introducing herself and asking them if they are ready to order.

  
  


Finn and Poe both rattle off their orders, and Poe does end up ordering the chicken and chocolate milk, at which Finn endearingly smiles.

 

The rest of the meal seems to fly by with easy conversation, flirty jokes, and stolen glances. Finn thinks he would literally never complain again if this was the rest of his life. Poe blew bubbles into his chocolate milk at one point, which made Finn almost cry.

 

The waitress brings by the check and Finn immediately pulls out his wallet. But Poe does the same.

 

“No,” they both say at the exact same time and Finn already knows it’s going to be a long and hard argument.

 

They both smile at the shared objection and Poe offers a, “Halfsies?”

 

Finn nods, grateful for avoiding the universal argument. “You should be a negotiator for other countries,” he laughs, because honestly, Poe could propose the most ridiculous arrangement but he’s cute enough that people wouldn’t object.

 

“You’re right, I’ll just propose that the countries go halfsies on their nuclear weapons. Problem solved,” Poe grins as the waitress collects their check.

 

“You’ve just solved war. Someone needs to make you president,” Finn raises his eyebrows, because if anyone could do it, it’s Poe.

 

Poe snorts, “You could be the first lady.”

 

Finn smiles and hums in agreement, “The second African-American first lady in office. I’ll make history books.”

 

The check is brought back, and both Finn and Poe collect their cards from the book, writing in tips and signing the receipts.

 

Finn sets his pen down and looks up, “Ready?”

 

Poe nods and slides out of the booth, making Finn wonder how the fuck he does it with such a lightness and finesse to his movements. Poe is a real life prince.

 

Finn idles up next to him, placing a hand at the small of his back, prompting him gently forward. They walk to the front of the restaurant, and Finn gives the valet his card while they go and get his car.

 

Finn turns to Poe, “My car probably looks like a shitstain next to all the Audi’s and Mercedes’,” he laughs self deprecatingly.

 

“Shut up,” Poe laughs, shaking his head.

 

“Make me,” Finn challenges, already knowing the implications to saying this. But he doesn’t care, because he’s too impulsive.

 

Poe hesitates, eyes again flickering to Finn’s lips before meeting his eyes. “I would, but I don’t wanna give another person a heart attack today,” he gestures at the valet workers standing in the booth.

 

Finn again curses the workers in his head as he sees his car roll up. He swiftly kisses Poe’s temple before going and retrieving the keys from the valet and tipping the woman.

 

He then opens Poe’s door and this time doesn’t make a comment, just smiles small as he gets in the car.

 

He’s tempted to smack Poe’s ass, but he decides that’s a little much. Later, maybe. Like, way later.

 

Finn quickly gets into his driver’s seat, starting the car and driving away.

 

“DJ,” Finn prompts, handing his phone to Poe. 

 

Poe salutes Finn before scrolling through the playlist he made and tries to pick a song. Finn’s hand reclaims its rightful place on Poe’s thigh, who again makes a very quiet intake of breath at the touch.

 

The small gasp reminds Finn that he literally wants to wreck Poe. Like, until he’s pliable underneath him, leaving a depression in his sheets as he cries against Finn’s neck, whose biceps are straining to hold himself up as Poe leaves a mark in Finn’s shoul-

 

Okay, Finn really seriously needs to chill. He realizes he started to grip Poe a little harder and accidentally moved up his hand a little higher and Poe’s own hand is squeezing Finn’s tightly right now, with his eyes shut.

 

“Fuck, sorry,” Finn mumbles, loosening his grip on Poe’s thigh and returning it from being dangerously high up his leg to being back in the middle. The safe zone.

 

Poe clears his throat before managing, “No, don’t worry about it. We’ve got time for that, too,” Poe winks at him when Finn glances over.

 

And, time. Yes, time, Finn needs to remind himself. They have all the time in the world to explore each other, Poe isn’t going anywhere. He really needs to calm the fuck down.

 

The rest of the car ride, Finn is willing himself to not let his thoughts go  _ there _ , because now it seems like the dam is broken and he can’t stop.

 

Poe seems not to notice. He’s quietly singing along to some of the songs, turning his attention to the downtown lights outside his window, and sometimes to Finn, whose skin is glowing from the lights. It looks so smooth and nice, Poe wants to touch it.

 

They finally arrive at Poe’s house again, making it home before 10. Finn shuts off the car and he suddenly realizes that he has to leave Poe in a few minutes. His selfish ass wants Poe all to himself, forever.

 

But then he realizes that he has Poe, for forever. His mind relaxes with that thought as he undoes his seatbelt and gets out of the car as Poe is taking the aux cord from Finn’s phone and undoing his own belt.

 

Finn lets Poe out (although, he would prefer it if he could just keep Poe in his car to go with him everywhere). Poe shuts the door behind him and immediately goes for Finn’s hand as they walk up the driveway. Finn wonders how it could feel like they’ve been together for years when it’s only been days. I mean, he knows soulmates click, but he feels like him and Poe are the soulmates of soulmates. The Supreme Soulmates, if you will.

 

The same cat from earlier greets them, rubbing against Poe’s leg when they make it to the door.

 

“Hi, Stuart,” Poe coos, looking down at the cat, who meows in response. 

 

Finn smiles at the cat then smiles at Poe when he makes eye contact with him.

 

They stand there a few seconds, before Poe finally moves closer and grabs onto the lapels of Finn’s blazer. Finn smirks and holds gently on to the small of Poe’s back and his waist. He runs his other hand up Poe’s side and his eyes follow his hand, scanning the small waist, the smaller yet strong and sturdy shoulders, and finally the carved cheekbones, the long eyelashes, the hair that Finn has been dying to get his hands into.

 

He lets himself tangle his hand into Poe’s hair. Poe is closing his eyes this whole time, reveling in the warm touch of Finn’s long, slender fingers. Poe leans into the caress, allowing Finn to scratch at his scalp for a second. Poe notes the way the porch light makes Finn look like a glowing angel, and the way his lips look so nice, very nice.

 

“I’d really like to kiss you,” Finn breathes with half closed eyes, and they’re so close that their noses are almost touching,

 

Poe opens his eyes, long eyelashes looking mesmerizing as he whispers a, “You don’t have to ask.”

 

Poe is barely done with his sentence before Finn fits his lips against Poe’s.

 

Their noses bump, and Finn is aware of how fast is heart is beating with anticipation. Poe tugs a little on Finn’s blazer, pushing back with the same urgency. Their lips glide against each others’ with ease, Poe slightly biting on Finn’s bottom lip. This draws a low almost growl from the bottom of Finn’s throat, he all he wants is more, more, more, closer, closer, closer. Finn’s hand grips Poe’s waist harder before trailing it around to his lower back. 

 

They barely pull apart to open their mouths more, working in synchronization. Poe’s tongue swipes against the front of Finn’s teeth, making its entrance. Finn accidentally tugs a bit on Poe’s hair, but this draws a whimper from him, so Finn tucks away that information for later. 

  
  


Finn is trying to get their mouths impossibly closer, and he can feel the warmth of Poe’s mouth, the dip of his spine, the gentle clashing of their noses. It’s like they’re being bound together by an electric rubber band, pulling them closer, impossibly closer. There’s so much energy and passion flowing from the tips of Finn’s fingertips to the tip of his tongue, which is tracing over Poe’s.

 

He feels so alive and so enthralled with the moment that he forgets that they need to breath. Finn slowly pulls away, mouths coming apart with a wet noise. He immediately wants to go back for more, but he knows he has to get back home and Poe has to return to his pets. They’re still close, and Poe is biting his red, slightly puffy lip and smiling at Finn.

 

Finn kisses the corner of Poe’s mouth before whispering, “I have to go, it’s late for me.”

 

Poe laughs, kissing Finn’s neck, which, is totally dirty play and a foul because that is definitely not helping Finn’s slowly growing heat down  _ there _ and isn’t helping him leave. It’s doing the opposite. 

 

Poe grabs on to Finn’s flexed biceps and kisses him again on his neck with an open mouth, sucking on the spot and biting, making Finn weak in the knees as he tips his head back and keeps on hand one Poe’s waist, allowing the other one to trail over his ass, gently squeezing. 

 

I mean, it is a nice ass.

 

Poe quietly moans against Finn’s neck and bites even harder, making Finn cry out and he really needs to stop this before they both end up putting out on the first date.

 

“Okay, okay, we need to stop before this gets somewhere we need to wait for,” it takes all of Finn’s strength and self control to say this and gently put his head back to a normal position, forcing Poe to pull back from his neck.

 

Poe pouts at Finn, and Finn swears he can’t handle this for much longer. He just doesn’t have the strength.

 

“I will definitely see you soon, okay? I’ll text you,” Finn looks at Poe, who pouts a beat longer before nodding.

 

“I had a really nice time,” Poe smiles, letting his hands slip from Finn’s arms.

 

Finn grins, “Me, too. I’ll see you later.”

 

Finn leans forward and gently tips Poe’s chin upward before giving him another kiss, this one shorter but just as good.

 

Poe pulls back and whispers, “Bye, drive safe.”

 

Finn backs away off the porch and puts his hands out before saying, “I’m the safest driver on the planet.”

 

Poe snorts to himself before smiling small and steals one last glance at Finn’s retreating body and unlocks his door, stepping inside.

 

Finn unlocks his car and starts it, quickly turning on ‘Feelin Myself’ by Bey and Nicky, because he was the fuckin’ MVP tonight.

 

\--

 

“You  _ what _ !”, Rey shouts in disbelief the following morning after Finn and Poe’s date, upon hearing their shenanigans at the end of the night.

 

Finn smirks smugly and rests his hands behind his head, leaning back on the couch. He feels like Tony Stark, as he sips his coffee. Playboy, billionaire, philanthropist.

 

“Rey, he has got the nicest body and nicest ass in the planet. Like, I swear I almost busted a nut by just barely touching it, how am I going to survive having actual  _ se- _ ” Finn stops short, suddenly aware of the fact that he is going to screw Poe Dameron very soon in the future.

 

Holy shit.

 

“Holy shit,” he echoes his thoughts, “I’m going to get laid by a god.”

 

Rey laughs now, eyes sparkling in amusement. She raises her eyebrows and points at Finn a matter of factly, “You get to fuck a god on a regular basis.”

 

Finn’s brain goes into Overload **™.** He can’t process this information. He really, seriously, gets to actually dick down Poe Dameron as often as he wants. For the rest of his life.

 

“Rey,” Finn starts, “I hope you’re ready for my funeral because fucking him will end me. That’ll be it. That’s all I’m meant for.”

 

Rey rolls her eyes, kicking Finn in the side with her feet that are on his lap. Finn yelps, to which Rey says, “Shut up. You aren’t going anywhere without me. Unless I’m the one that kills you. Which, isn’t that impossible.”

 

Finn gasps, offended, with a hand to his chest. “I’m wounded. I’m simply the most pleasant and fun to be around person in the entire planet,” Finn pauses, “No. In the universe.”

 

Rey is too absorbed in her phone to offer more than a quick glare and roll of her eyes to Finn before returning to her screen. Finn mocks her glare before pulling out his own phone.

 

He sees he has two messages from Poe and shit, he forgot he put his phone on silent. One is from last night (although, it was sent around 2 am which is weird because Poe should’ve been fast asleep), and god dammit, he just now remembered that he hadn’t checked his phone from when he got home until now.

 

Finn chokes on his air upon reading the first text,

 

‘God, u have me all fckin worked up, cant stop touching myself n the booze isnt helping’ 

 

The message is followed by a bunch of winking emojis, and the water squirt one.

 

And, what the fuck. What the actual fuck. Finn is squirming now, at the idea of Poe doing that to himself and getting all worked up from Finn.

 

He remembers he was sent another message from about a half hour ago, so his eyes force themselves to tear away from the other message and read the newer one.

 

‘Oh, god. I’m so sorry. As you can see, I had a little too much to drink last night, and now BB-8 has woken me up with an awful hangover. Sorry again.’

 

This time, the message is followed with the crying emoji.

 

Finn thinks that Poe has no reason to apologize, like at all.

 

He’s still willing his  _ area _ to calm itself down because Rey’s feet are on his lap and if he gets any more worked up he’s gonna have a real hard explanation.

 

Ha, a  _ hard _ explanation. Amazing.

 

Through some deep breathing for a minute, and focusing on kittens and cheeseburgers, Finn calms down. He finally thinks up a reply to Poe. He has to be subtle, but not incredibly subtle. Innocent, yet inquisitive.

 

‘don’t apologize babe theres no shame in wanting me ;)’

 

Okay, so that’s not what he pictured he would send. That’s actually literally the opposite of subtle. Finn really hates himself.

 

He presses send before he overthinks it and locks his phone, sighing against the couch and slouching. This gets Rey’s attention, and she looks up at her slightly distressed friend.

 

“You good?” She asks, looking mildly concerned, but she doesn’t wait for Finn’s response before she goes back to typing out a message.

 

“I’m good. Fine. Great. Amazing, even,” Finn says this in a monotone voice, because even though he is very happy, his words are dripping with sarcasm because of his unresolved sexual tension.

 

But he wouldn’t tell Rey that.

 

Rey just raises a brow at him, not pushing for an answer, but also sensing the sarcasm. Finn decides he’ll keep this to himself. He doesn’t want to traumatize Rey. Little, asexual Rey.

 

Finn waves her off and gently puts her feet on the couch before getting up to get more coffee. Damn Californians and making him obsessed with Starbucks coffee.

 

His phone pings when he’s in the kitchen, finishing stirring his creamer into his coffee. He quickly unlocks it, the desperate pathetic mess he is, and reads the message. 

 

‘You know what, you’re right. And I can show you ;)’

 

Finn’s eyes are widening again and he can feel his heart beginning to speed up as he receives another message.

  
‘When can I see you again?’

**Author's Note:**

> this was now part two to what was supposed to be three, but now will be like probably a four or five part story!!
> 
> feedback always appreciated!!
> 
> tumblr: generallando


End file.
